


Sunset and Vine- Bellarke AU

by writingfreedom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfreedom/pseuds/writingfreedom
Summary: Bellarke AU based on Taylor Swift's Gorgeous,or Bellamy gets drunk and tells Clarke she's gorgeous.





	Sunset and Vine- Bellarke AU

You should take it as a compliment

That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk

"Princess, it's soda not pop. This ain't the south, darlin'", Bellamy teased from across the table. He was definitely a little drunk and it was definitely exacerbating his desire to irk her. Clarke rolled her eyes and replied, "for the last time, I am NOT from the south and I do not speak like that." "I don't speak like that!" he mimicked in the same faux southern accent. "You're drunk," Clarke deadpanned. Miller cut in before he could respond, "he's got a point though, Clarke. It's soda." She looked to Raven for help but found no reprieve. "Y'all are just wrong." "Y'all."

You should think about the consequence

Of your magnetic field being a little too strong

And I got a boyfriend, he's older than us

He's in the club doing, I don't know what

You're so cool, it makes me hate you so much (I hate you so much)

Bellamy stumbled outside for a bit of fresh air. He was tipsy and needed some space from the crowd inside. Leaning against the outside of a building a little ways down from the club, he looked up at the sky and tried to clear his head. "Ya know your dates inside looking for you." Clarke's voice startled him. He didn't respond, instead watching her light the cigarette she'd just brought to her lips. "Want one?" She offered, holding the lighter out to him. "Those will kill you," Clarke rolled her eyes and put the pack back in her jacket pocket. She leaned against the wall next to him, their shoulders touching. "Not more so than anything else." She took a drag and then continued after blowing out the smoke, "John asked where you went." Bellamy had come with a date but his date didn't seem too interested in him most of the night. John had wandered off at some point and Bellamy was surprised he was even asking about him. "He'll find me eventually." Clarke looked at him skeptically. "You know you could do better."

Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine

You've ruined my life, by not being mine

"What's better even look like?" he retorted, looking over at her. She looked up at him and back down at her crossed arms, flicking the ash off her cigarette. "Not him."

You're so gorgeous

I can't say anything to your face

'Cause look at your face

And I'm so furious

At you for making me feel this way

But what can I say?

You're gorgeous

"You could just tell her, Bell." He narrowed his eyes at Octavia. "Tell her what? That I think she's gorgeous? I just meant the dress she was wearing was pretty." He handed back his sister's phone which displayed a picture from Clarke's Instagram. Octavia sighed and took her phone back, "No. That you care for her." "I don't care for her." In fact, he cared very little for the way she made him feel. Bellamy Blake did not like being infatuated with someone, it made him feel helpless. "Yeah, right. You're just scared." Octavia challenged. He shrugged her off, walking into his kitchen to retrieve the coffee he'd abandoned earlier. "I'm always right, Big Brother," she raised her eyebrows at him as she slid onto a barstool at his island. "You're never right, O." He leaned against the cabinet and took a drink from his mug. She huffed her response 

You should take it as a compliment

That I'm talking to everyone here but you (but you, but you)

It was O's birthday party. Bellamy watched Clarke enter about twenty minutes ago with a pretty girl he hadn't seen before. Clarke was wearing the smallest black dress he had ever seen in his life. Bellamy was on his fourth whiskey on ice and decidedly not speaking to Clarke. He figured after this drink he wouldn't have the same butterflies in his stomach that he gets everytime he sees Clarke.

And you should think about the consequence

Of you touching my hand in a darkened room (dark room, dark room)

If you got a girlfriend, I'm jealous of her

But if you're single that's honestly worse

'Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts

(Honey, it hurts)

He wasn't speaking to Clarke but apparently she hadn't recieved the memo. She was on her way over to him without the girl he'd seen earlier. "Where's Octavia?" was her demand. No greeting. He hadn't seen his sister in a while which meant her and Lincoln had probably wandered off somewhere more private. When he relayed that information to Clarke she laughed. "Typical. Wanna know what I got O for her birthday?" He didn't. He just wanted to finsh his drink without the distraction of Clarke Griffin. "What is it, princess?" She held out a book for his inspection and Bellamy grabbed it from her. "I don't think Octavia is the Illiad fan in the family." "No, look." She flipped the front cover open and brushed my hands off the side. His stomach lurched at the brief contact. Bellamy read the inscription she was pointing to on the inside. "She told me about how you used to read this to her. When I found this copy in a secondhand store, I knew I had to get it. I added the painting." The inscription read: "Octavia- May you leave every pile of bricks you encounter a city of marble." She'd painted the inside cover next to it. Augustus holding his sister, Octavia. August bore a striking resemblance to Octavia's actual brother. Bellamy swallowed as he tried to find his voice. "It's beautiful. She'll love it." Clarke beamed at him. "You think s-Oh! Hey." She turned toward the pretty brunette she'd arrived with. The girl dragged her toward the dance floor and Bellamy loosed a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could survive Clarke looking at him one moment longer with those blue eyes. He still had the book but he would just drop it at the present table. Another drink was defintely in order. 

Ocean blue eyes looking in mine

I feel like I might sink and drown and die

You're so gorgeous

I can't say anything to your face

'Cause look at your face

And I'm so furious

At you for making me feel this way

But what can I say?

You're gorgeous

Bellamy groaned and leaned back from the toilet. He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd had but maybe that last one wasn't a good idea--- or the two before that. "Bell?" Looking up, Bellamy was met with Clarke looking down at him which was nice because Clarke looked gorgeous. She grabbed a towel from the counter and ran the water over it. Wringing it out, she turned to look at him. "You've looked better." He frowned. "We can't always look impeccable like you." She rolled her eyes and handed him the warm towel. "Impeccable." He wiped his face and replied, "gorgeous, I mean c'mon, look at your face!" She was so pretty, it was entirely unfair. Octavia would think this was hilarious. The whiskey had washed away the butterflies but his stomach felt much worse than when he began. Clarke was studying her face in the mirror as if following his orders. "Where's that girl?" he asked from the floor. Clarke looked over at him puzzled. "Emori? She found someone for the night." "You're not dating." It was more of a statement than a questions. "Not dating," she confirmed with a grin. "Good." It was good. Bellamy didn't want Clarke dating anyone. "C'mon, Bell. Lets get you out of here." She pushed off the counter and reached a hand out for him.

You make me so happy it turns back to sad

There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have

You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad

You make me so happy it turns back to sad

There's nothing I hate more than what I can't have

Guess I'll just stumble on home to my cats

Alone, unless you wanna come along, oh...

She'd managed to get him off the floor and out the door of the apartment. "I can call a ride." He fished his phone out his pocket and ordered the ride. They sat on the steps outside the complex waiting for his ride. "I forgot my cigarettes in the house." He ignored her and looked toward the street. "Why is it a good thing I'm not dating Emori?" Clarke finally asked. Bellamy looked over at her and said the first thing that came into his mind. "I would be so sad. Sometimes when I look at you, you make me so happy that it it turns back to sad. All I have at home is my cats and they would be sad if I told them Clarke has a date." He could see the blush on her face and it made the butterflies in his stomach start up again. "Your cats would be sad?", she finally responded. The grin on her face only made the butterflies worse. "I would be sad, too", he assured her. "And why would you be sad, Bellamy?" His phone vibrated. His ride was nearby. He stood up as the driver approached. "Goodnight, Clarke." She watched him stumble into the car after his abrupt goodbye and waved her own goodbye. 

 

Bellamy collapsed onto his couch without regard for a napping Luna. She screeched her dismay and fled into the other room. His phone vibrated twice. He fished it out of his jacket pocket. Two texts from Clarke. 

'I'd be sad if you were dating anyone, too.'

'Tell your cats I say hello.'


End file.
